1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinge devices for securing the corresponding seat and lid to water closet pans.
2. Description of Background Art
For this purpose it is known to use two hinge devices fixed to the upper rear part of the pan, each of the hinge devices include a single pin by which the device is hinged both to the lid and to the seat. A single hinge device for securing the lid and seat to a water closed pan, where the lid and seat rotate around two different axis is disclosed in EP-A-0225427.
The device disclosed in EP-A-0225427 includes a first part with a first portion to be fixed in a position in the vertical plane of symmetry of the pan and a second portion, joined to the first portion; second parts to be fixed to the lid and having their rear edge hinged to the second portion of the first part by two first pins each having a horizontal axis; the seat having its rear end hinged to the second portion of the first part by two second pins of a horizontal axis, said second pins lying in a position lower and to the front of the first pins.